


Resonate

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave has found something he likes about Brawl, which makes Brawl a very happy Decepticon indeed.</p><p>Written for macboris :D Big thanks to Caius for helping out with parts of it via chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resonate

Brawl couldn’t believe his luck.

Not that he had much time to think about it, what with the tingling clash of EM fields, and the sharp, fulfilling click of Soundwave’s connectors sliding neatly into each and every one of his access ports.

Oh Soundwave. So big, and imposing, and that word Onslaught sometimes used with ‘in’ at the beginning when he was yelling at Swindle. Competent, yeah, that was it.

So damned competent.

And so damned on top of him, a massive blue hand splayed out by Brawl’s head, the other sliding hot, crackling fingers over his exposed interface panel. Brawl shuddered and risked taking hold of Soundwave’s waist, his palm brushing against the edge of the fast-forward button.

“Command,” Soundwave said, the discordant harmonics of his voice sending shivers through Brawl’s hydraulic lines. “Resonate.”

Resonate? Brawl had no idea what that meant. And no way to figure it out, as a shock of pure electric bliss speared into him, lighting up his sensor net and causing him to moan loud and long.

There was a soft trill of overlapping beeps, and Soundwave pressed closer. “Again,” he demanded, sending another of those blazing, thrilling surges deep into Brawl’s systems.

“Mmmmmm, oh frag yessssss!” Brawl groaned, his back arched and his cannon barrel pressed deep into the covering of Soundwave’s berth.

“ _More!_ ” Soundwave urged, and it was all Brawl could do not to scream as the current roared into him and the wonderful vibrations of Soundwave’s energy field passed through his armour to caress his every hidden sensor. “Increase volume,” Soundwave vented against his audio. “Louder!”

Oh Sigma, this was amazing. Better than amazing, it was… It was the best thing in the entire universe. Brawl let loose with his vocaliser, a heady stream of pleasured moans which increased in volume as the charge built and the heat intensified.

His own connector sparked, his cable still neatly rolled in its housing. But he clung on, fingers tight against Soundwave’s waist, frame tense as little tremors worked their way from his caterpillar treads to his cannon. And all the time, the feel of his voice rumbled through Soundwave’s armour, until suddenly, and with a shocking, wonderful clarity, Brawl remembered what ‘resonate’ meant.

He arched against Soundwave, channelling the vibrations of his voice through the glass and plastic and metal. And Soundwave translated them, flung them back at him in the searing pulse of the interface, a thousand tiny ripples of pleasure, all knocking against one another and growing and flooding him, filling him.

It was like he was melting. Melting and shivering and glowing all at once.

And all at once, it was too much.

He clasped the back of Soundwave’s helm, and roared into the metal of his shoulder. The overload was heady, tearing at his sensors, leaving his vision bleary and his mind reeling.

A clang as Soundwave slumped against him. A soft set of low tones as the senior officer reset his vocaliser.

Then a hand on Brawl’s cannon, fingers stroking the muzzle, and Soundwave raised his head.

His red visor shone. “Re-commence vocalisations.”

Brawl grinned; he still couldn’t believe his luck.


End file.
